Upon partial or complete deflation of a pneumatic tire, the interior surface of the tire may come into contact with the wheel, generating considerable heat that may degrade the structure of the tire. One approach to this problem has been to provide an annular insert. This annular insert, or support ring, may be a solid ring that supports the load of the wheel assembly upon deflation of the tire. However, this insert may also chafe the interior surface of the tire upon deflation, or even upon normal operation of the tire. Therefore, it has been proposed to lubricate the outer surface of the annular insert or the inner surface of the tire. However, there is a need for a tire and wheel assembly with an annular insert having an improved lubricant.